Short Stories
by Lilith-dono
Summary: All Kagome/Sesshomaru centric and normally 9-20 pages long. No story will be related to the other and will have a special plot twist of it's own. Most will be focused around a song of specific choosing do not expect mainstream emo songs, please . Enjoy!


_**Hello!**_

_This is the first of many inspirational one-shots that revolve around Kagome and Sesshomaru in one way or another. Most songs will be ones you may or may not know (I'm not into the mainstream crap these days, so expect something new and unexpected). I do not own songs nor do I own the characters. I hope you enjoy this (tell me if I should make more, mm'kay?)_**_ Information about the song/artist will be explained at the end of the story._ **

_Read on!  
_

* * *

**Everybody Knows... **

A man's heart can be a rather complicated thing when put through terrible trials of life. Sesshomaru could vouch for that statement personally—his heart had to be the darkest tinged appendage anyone ever had. It was so wrought with despair from childhood, teenage hood, and adulthood that he couldn't even seem to comprehend how he became so cynical and overall depressing. He used to be a lively boy when he was three—why did that all go away?

He missed feeling elated or happy when something went his way. He missed feeling content when everything was calm. He missed feeling comforted by another's arms. He couldn't feel _anything_ now. All sources of good feelings were just a memory.

It was a rather fond memory, actually.

But this time he couldn't take it—all the anger, depression, and bitterness in his soul had come to an all time high. He wanted to punch the little bitch's face in like a little boy would beg his father for a lollipop. He wanted to watch that slow crimson trail drip from her dark red lips and perky nose down her slender neck. He wanted to smell her rotting corpse and lavish in it. He really, really, _really_ wanted the bitch to die from what she had and was putting him through.

It wasn't good for his health or his already blackened heart. It pained in his chest as he sat in the cool bitter air of winter, and though it felt rather nice to sit back, it wasn't under good circumstances. When was it ever?

She had told him earlier she was going out, and he allowed it—she always enjoyed going out shopping with his money or out to hang out with little unimportant friends. He thought nothing of it…pity he had to question her about it. If he didn't, his heart wouldn't have darkened again as it had.

It was a sight he didn't mean to see—he didn't even mean to follow her, for Christ's sake! He had just gone out to do some grocery shopping, a trivial task that must be done time to time (and she never offered going, so he was the one to pick up the chore) and there was his selfish little girlfriend of two long years practically getting off in the presence of another male. She writhed against the stranger's frame in ecstasy and Sesshomaru found himself oddly perplexed. The oblivious couple obviously didn't see him, and if they had he wouldn't have known what to do given the situation.

So here he sat in the park, groceries scattered among the cold wooden bench isolated off by the pond. It was nearing winter, and he enjoyed the numbing feeling of his fingers. It made him forget Kagura's adultery against him and the shocking feeling of seeing her looking at another man as if he were the best creation bestowed by God (because he clearly considered himself as such, because he had an overall arrogant person and an ego the size of Russia).

**_Everybody knows that the dice are loaded,_**

**_Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed,_**

**_Everybody knows that the war is over,_**

**_Everybody knows the good guys lost,_**

**_Everybody knows the fight was fixed,_**

**_The poor stay poor, the rich get rich,_**

**_That's how it goes…_**

**_Everybody knows..._**

He reached a dull hand into his black coat pocket to pull out his cell phone. Pressing his thumb against a button, he searched his short contact list and found the desired number he kept hidden under an alias so Kagura would never become suspicious. He calmly pressed the cellular phone against his numb ear once he heard the first ring, and lavished when the bitter metal met his flesh.

"Kagome?" he whispered softly into the phone as he heard heard the ringing cease.

"Where are you?" she asked sternly. "Tell me right now."

"The park near the complex," he replied.

"I'm right around the corner. Are you by the pond?" she questioned seriously, and he could hear the distant clacking of her heels. Words fell from his lips and he found himself stunned speechless. Did he really want her to come? Didn't he want the time to be alone?

…But it _was _Kagome. Long time friend and one only source of comfort.

"I'll take that as a yes," she sighed, making the phone static-like waves run through his ear. "I'll be there in two minutes. If you move, I'll hunt you done and kill you with my heels because they seem to be the only weapon on me. Mm'kay?"

"Yes," he agreed.

"And remember I'm doing this for you," she continued, "so don't be looking at that pond like you should drown yourself in it. Dying isn't the way to go."

He should have been angry about her comment because that pond did, in fact, look very inviting, but his soul felt oddly calm. He wouldn't jump in it even if he wanted to.

She would hate him if he did.

"…God, you just have to call at the worst times," she complained and he could vaguely see her figure in the distance in her wool red coat and blue scarf. He remembered that scarf fondly—he bought it for her birthday years and years ago. "I was just about to meet Sango, you know. So I canceled that and…wow, you sure are quiet, aren't you? I suppose you would be. You've always been an ice cube, no matter how many years pass."

She stopped in front of him with a small smile, snapping the cell phone shut in front of his eyes so he could see.

"So what's the trouble, baby doll?" she asked with a sad smile. "You never call me. I'm always the one calling you about my issues. We haven't seen each other in years, really."

"I know," he replied softly, "I apologize for that."

"It's quite all right," she replied, looking him over with a critical eye. "My, you're messy looking. I remember you being very pristine the last time I saw you two years ago. How's the wife?"

"I have no wife," he replied stonily.

"Oh," she nodded, shrugging it off, "I only assumed. After she told me I couldn't see you again a year and a half ago, I imagined you would've gotten serious with her and tied the knot."

He smirked a little and looked up at her to say, "You've gotten cynical, my dear."

"I only learn from the best," she smiled, sitting down beside him. "What a meeting this is," she observed cheekily, pulling on a pair of gloves. "Never would've expected the hermit to call little old me."

"I saw her today," he began seriously, "and in the arms of another man."

"Ah," she murmured, turning to look upon his figure calmly. Her blue eyes glanced over his frame. Slightly hunched, and his skin looking a little too pale, he looked very much like she remembered him from the past, but she assumed his silver hair had grown longer. His face was weary, and she tsked a little. "I thought that might have been the issue."

"You sound entirely too happy," he replied, smiling a tinge. It was a sad smile, however, and it pulled Kagome's heart strings. The poor man had to go through enough shitty things in his life—he didn't need this one to go on top of the growing pile.

"Hush," she sighed. "What happened?"

"She was shopping with him," he said, his golden eyes turned away from her face towards the freezing pond. "She was extremely comfortable in his presence."

"The little bitch," she grumbled, looking over him. "How do you feel about her now?"

"I want to kill her, Kagome," he whispered, "I haven't had a feeling like this in a very long time. I want to kill her."

"No you don't," Kagome replied tiredly as she stood up from her spot to pop her shoulder. "You're saying that to be dramatic."

"I can feel the blood running down my fingers," he told her, glancing even more away from her face to hide away his apparent embarrassment for such thoughts. "I can smell the stench of her death on my nose. My fingers are itching to wrap around her neck…I'm completely serious, Kagome."

There was a very heavy silence after that comment, and Kagome found herself staring at him with a very incredulous look. He looked even more ashamed and hunched further into himself. Perhaps calling her wasn't his most brilliant idea of the evening.

"My God," she cried, breaking the silence, "your cynicism has tripled, perhaps even quadrupled in the last two years! After all the work I did to get you out of this shell of yours, and she goes and puts you back in it! Where the hell do you find these people, Sess?"

When he didn't respond, she felt very guilty for her words. Perhaps she was being a tiny weeny bit too harsh with that last comment.

"Come here," she called softly, soothingly, as she reached out her hand. "I've always been by your side through good and bad. I've supported you in your decisions, and when you asked me to not come over anymore, I agreed. You were becoming happy again years ago, Sess…you can still be happy if you're willing to try once more. Will you? Please?" She paused as she didn't get the desired response. "Do it for me, won't you?"

"…you won't leave me alone, will you?" he murmured questioningly as he lifted his head to see her sparkling blue eyes. She sighed again as she hoisted him up from his seat.

"I'll never leave you alone," she assured firmly, "now pick up some of these bags and I'll take you to my place. You need some very, very warm sake, and I have some I can heat up for us."

As she began piling things into the grocery bags (there were three in all), he watched her with level eyes.

"Why did I leave you?" he asked softly, more to himself than anything. He was very much surprised when she answered back with her own cocky answer.

"Because you were blinded like a fool," Kagome replied with a brilliant smile. "But I'm a very wonderful person and I've come to shine upon you with my radiance."

"You've become narcissistic too," he commented with a slight smile. This was why he loved Kagome...she could lighten the mood with anything, whether her inane sense of humor, or her simple teasing presence.

"I learn from the absolute best," she giggled, tapping his nose. "Now come on, slow poke. Let's get a move on and towards that warm sake!"

**_Everybody knows that the boat is leaking,_**

**_Everybody knows that the captain lied,_**

**_Everybody got this broken feeling,_**

**_Like their father or their dog just died,_**

"Life isn't a fairy tale," he explained to her as he refilled his glass to the tippy top. She pouted and nudged her glass against his shoulder, and he lazily (and sloppily too) filled hers to the brim as well. "It never will be. It's terrible waking up to the truth."

"Tell it like it is, sister!" she cried, taking a long sip of the alcoholic beverage as he did the same. They were obviously very, _very _drunk.

"There's that feeling you get when you realize life isn't fair," he continued, "when you realize that it will never be fair. It…" he paused for a loud hiccup. "How do you put it again?"

"Life is in the shitter, Sess!" Kagome said with a drunken squeal, and he admired the rosy color of her cheeks. "Hell, that basically sums it up! Life is a big black pit, filled with shit who are filled with people…wait…I think I got that wrong…now where did I hear that from? A movie?"

"No idea," he replied, "and you a outlandishly drunk."

"And you're outlandishly handsome!" she giggled, snuggling up against his side. He wrapped his arm around her and sighed loudly.

"You seem to be the only one who understands anything," he told her, "how do you act so damn cheerful and still remain so cynical at the same time?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully with a grin as she kissed his chin. "I'm a walking phenomin-nomin-na."

The two burst out in very uncharacteristic giggles at her drunken comment.

"She only likes me for my money," he said after the giggle fit had died, "and for my sexiness…"

"True, true. You is sexy, sexy, sexy," she agreed, clacking her glass with his (though it rather missed, and they began laughing at that as well).

"Everything is perfect in her world," he sighed, nuzzling his nose in Kagome's neck. "Why can't my life be perfect too?"

"Because…well…I think it's your sexiness," she replied, sipping again at her alcohol. "And you're just a very unhappy man!"

"I have an idea," Sesshomaru proclaimed, hugging the drunk Kagome closer to him with his nose barely touching hers (a close proximity, as you can tell). "Why don't you kiss me?"

"Mmm…I don't know," she giggled, twirling around in his arms. "My head's a spinning."

"We're both lonely as hell," he smiled, pressing kisses against her neck. "Why not be lonely together?"

"…Mm'kay. We'll regret it in the morning, though!" she laughed before pausing for a moment. Her clouded mind looked him over appreciatively and found him completely desirable—the rational side was thus pushed away and pouncing ensued followed by moans, groans, and very odd yipping noises.

**_Everybody talking to their pockets,_**

**_Everybody wants a box of chocolates,_**

**_And a long stem rose,_**

**_Everybody knows…_**

It was an awkward morning—the two awoke remotely the same time and were very surprised to see each other stark naked in the same bed. But somehow through their hangover-ridden minds, they accepted the fact something intimate had happened. They weren't going to deny it—they were naked and in the _same bed_. Who could deny that and say nothing dirty had been commenced in the night previous? And seeing as that they felt worn out, but oddly happy, they figured it was the after sex. That only added onto the argument that something did happen, and that they didn't regret it.

Her comforter was the only thing that covered them, and it seemed to cover them in a never-ending silence. She was simply coming to terms with herself that there was a very naked Sesshomaru beside her, and that her drunken self had had the night of her life. Sesshomaru was coming to the same terms. It was rather ironic they were both thinking the same things and staring at the same spot slightly grayed spot on her ceiling.

Sesshomaru was the first to glance at her, but she quickly followed with her own sapphire gaze. After a few moments of "who can stare longer—Sesshomaru or Kagome?" a grin broke over her lips.

"We were _so _wasted last night," she giggled. He watched her for a moment before an equal smile swept over his lips. Lips revealed pearly white teeth, and soon those teeth opened to let out a very loud, low chuckle. She joined him in his mirth before the two slowly died their amusement to painful groans.

"We are never having warm sake in closed quarters again! I will see to it personally," he moaned, massaging his forehead. She grunted in reply.

Kagome then leaned up and brought the comforters bunched around her chest in futile attempts to uphold whatever little modest she had left. A little frown captured her lips as she ran her fingers through her mussed raven hair.

"Mornings make me hideous," she grumbled before glaring at him menacingly. "You better not tell anyone I look like this or I'll castrate you with a fork."

"Indeed," he agreed with a sigh. He supposed he looked just as bad as she did, or maybe even worse.

"Sess?" she yawned.

"Yes?'

"What are we going to do?" she asked softly, attempting at smoothing down her hair and shifting a hand through the bed stand drawer (her knees were miraculously drawn to her chest to hold the comforter from slipping). "Even though we were drunk, I can't say I didn't feel anything or I would be a liar."

"I don't know," he replied truthfully before sighing. "I really don't know."

"What are you going to do about Kagura?" she continued as she found her wonderful prize: aspirin.

"No idea," he grumbled, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"I say," she began, pressing the aspirin bottle in his hand after she retrieved her desired amount, "that you ditch slutty and pick me up instead."

He half-smiled and asked, "Wouldn't that be an odd transition?" She stood up, taking the comforter with her before he could protest. Down to her see through sheets, he raised a very nicely shaped eyebrow at the withdrawal of the cover.

"What's odder than this?" she asked, glancing him over. "Nice package, by-the-by."

"Thank you," he smiled, "and I suppose you're right."

**_Everybody knows that you love me baby,_**

**_Everybody knows that you really do,_**

**_Everybody knows that you've been faithful,_**

**_Ah give or take a night or two,_**

**_Everybody knows you've been discreet,_**

**_But there were so many people you just had to meet,_**

**_Without your clothes,_**

**_And everybody knows…_**

"I don't understand why anyone would try and hurt a good guy like you," Kagome said as pulled a pair of black sweatpants up and over her milky thighs. "You might be a little rough around the edges, but it's nothing to deliberately try and hurt you for."

"I have a feeling," he said, buttoning his slacks, "that she still loves me."

"And how do you know this?" she asked, very much amused as she zipped the zipper of his pants.

"She left thirty three calls on my phone," he smirked, looking down at her impressive cleavage. She scowled lightly and pushed him back on the bed before pulling on a powder blue sweater to cover her breasts from his view.

"Ah," Kagome replied, snickering a little, "how many men do you think she's been with?"

"She's had many gracing my bed, I believe," Sesshomaru replied distractedly as he traced through the rest of his calls. Kagome watched the odd light in his eyes and it made her inwardly smile.

"Hey Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Your optimism is showing," she observed impishly. He paused for a moment before he smiled a little back. She continued coyly, "Hey, a new girl, a new chance for the happiness you deserve. Am I right, or am I right?"

"I never agreed you were my new girl," he teased softly.

"But you never opposed either, so in Sesshomaru language that means, 'I want to pounce and shag you all day and night'. Before we conceive a love child I think we should be in some sort of relationship. If not, it'll look scandalous."

"Hn," he snorted. She patted his head as she past.

"I'm very glad you agree," she cooed.

"Kagome?" he asked after a moment of listening to her shuffle around the room doing odd little tasks.

"Yes?"

"I want to make her regret committing such an act against my reputation."

"Sess, everybody knows," Kagome told him truthfully, connecting her sapphire eyes with his. "You were the only one who didn't know about her infidelity. Now you do know. Listen, love bucket: Everybody knows."

"Help me," he demanded.

"I'll always help you, Sess," she smiled, kissing his forehead as she past, "as long as you need me." And then she exited from the bedroom to the kitchen singing a very catchy 'Everybody knows' rendition to cook a scrumptious breakfast for her and her new lover.

**_Everybody knows, everybody knows,_**

**_That's how it goes,_**

**_Everybody knows…_**

**_Everybody knows, everybody knows,_**

**_That's how it goes,_**

**_Everybody knows…_**

Sesshomaru scowled as he fingered his tuxedo. He really did hate Kagura's perfume. It leaked through his clothing and sank into the pores of his skin. He wasn't sure if a shower would be able to take it off after in it's presence for only five minutes.

"Stop fingering with your suit," Kagura nagged, patting his hand in the limo. Sesshomaru was about to pout, but instead he chose to ignore her. She did look very pretty tonight, he had to admit. She wore a little too revealing of a red dress, however, but she had done her hair nicely. Kagura's face was a little on the excessive side, he thought, and he was presently restraining himself from taking the handkerchief from his pocket to wipe off the mass of red lipstick away from her lips. He chose against that also because he'd rather not have her getting the wrong ideas. He wanted her to suffer tonight as he had suffered every night of the past few weeks.

It was a closed event in a local restaurant that were attending. Kagome was invited as well to his knowledge, and he found himself eager to be in her presence again. It had been quite a few exhilarating weeks with Kagome—Sesshomaru considered himself to be a proper man. Never before had he done something so scandalous as to cheat on a woman (for he believed he had more honor that that), but situations change. People changed.

Kagura changed. End of story.

But he was putting up with her for this night and this night only. It was his time to humiliate her like she continually humiliated him—he saw the looks given to him whenever he went out of the house with her on his arm. It did seem like everyone knew—Kagome was completely right. He had been the only oblivious person among the myriad of knowing people.

The limo stopped and his driver graciously let them out amongst the crowd of attendees up towards the restaurant they were destined to dine at. Kagura pressed her breasts against his arm and looked around hazily. He scowled inwardly once more as she locked eyes with more than one man, but pressed forward.

He didn't want to kill her anymore, he decided. He found that she was too pathetic a creature that didn't even deserve the thoughts in his head of her death, so he found himself stopping (much to Kagome's dismay, because she clearly enjoyed hearing his many ways of shortening her life).

Now, not to get you confused because you might be thinking he was all too happy considering how depressed he was just weeks ago—Sesshomaru's heart was nothing near to being fixed. In fact, it was still very much in the darkest pits of a never-ending crevasse. Kagome had lifted a certain sense of loneliness from his being, but there were still scars atop scars from his past etched into his heart. It would take long years for old wounds to be tended to, and he knew Kagome was very much willing to devote her time to helping him. And hopefully he would help ease the demons in her heart. Though they were few, they were present. He owed it to Kagome to heal her as well.

As they stepped into the nicely decorated area, Kagura began gushing about the place they were in. Sesshomaru agreed with her about its impressiveness, but otherwise held his tongue. He'd hate to slip up tonight in the plan he and Kagome devised (rather Kagome, because she is a devilish little fiend when need be). It would be the moment of all moments that would take Kagura down. She would realize he wasn't a man to trifle with. It was either him or her; he wasn't going to be fooled any longer. He had chosen she would be the one to go.

**_And everybody knows that it's now or never,_**

**_Everybody knows that it's me or you,_**

**_And everybody knows that you live forever,_**

**_Ah when you've done a line or two,_**

**_Everybody knows the deal is rotten,_**

**_Old black joes still pickin' cotton,_**

**_For your ribbons and bows,_**

**_ And everybody knows,_**

Various people approached Sesshomaru and chatted with the couple. He was polite and refined per usual, but he couldn't ignore the glances they kept passing to the female at his side. How ironic those looks were there before he realized it! It made him want to bark out a laugh, but that would be highly inappropriate. Sesshomaru Taisho didn't laugh out of the blue (and if he did, he had a feeling it would be a major faux paus on his part).

Kagura was fussing with the ribbons on her dress as Sesshomaru found their seats. Like the gentleman he was, he pulled our Kagura's chair and she sat without as much as a thank you. Sesshomaru was left slightly peeved.

He was miserable beside the woman who had wronged him and his eyes searched for Kagome. He found her chatting with a male he knew as Miroku, grade A player and lecher (but he had recently died down in his booty gropes because of his marriage to Sango, a woman who was one hell of a torturer when anger was ignited). Sesshomaru clenched his fist as he watched the male's hand roam over her firm bottom, but she smacked it away and began berating him for wandering hands. It made him slightly at ease as she scolded him thoroughly.

Kagome was beautiful that night—her dress was pleasing to the eye, a teal color. It ended fashionably at her knees and had a very modest neckline. He felt himself swoon a little. How did he toss her aside for two years? Obviously the woman was perfection.

She caught his eye and gave an award-winning smile before subtly winking as she turned away to speak with another attendee. Those that had seen the interaction inwardly gulped—something was going down and it wasn't going to be pretty. Whatever was happening between Sesshomaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi would be exciting and drama-filled—the crowd became slightly more apprehensive as the rumor spread of their knowing look. Kagura remained out of earshot, however, and Sesshomaru was pleased at the turn of events.

**_And everybody knows that the plague is coming,_**

**_Everybody knows that it's moving fast,_**

**_Everybody knows that the naked man and woman,_**

**_Are just a shining artifact of the past,_**

**_Everybody knows the scene is dead,_**

**_But there's gonna be a meter on your bed,_**

**_That will disclose,_**

**_What everybody knows…_**

"Hello," Kagome greeted Sesshomaru's table with a smile as she approached. "It seems I'm assigned here too! How are you doing, Sesshomaru? I hope you are well?"

"I'm fine," he replied, smiling slightly as he stood up to acknowledge her with a short embrace. "And you, Kagome?"

"Gorgeous," she giggled as he was about to pull out her chair. She declined it, however (much to his fake surprise) and smiled. "Actually, Sesshomaru, I'm going to play hostess."

"I see," he murmured, kissing her chastely on the cheek, "Good luck."

"You'll be coming on after a few introductory things, right?" she asked hopefully. Sesshomaru chuckled softly at his little actress and nodded. Kagura was giving Kagome the dirtiest look possible.

"Yes, I will," he said, glancing at Kagura with the warmest smile he could muster, "I think Kagura will enjoy thoroughly."

"Kagome," Kagura snapped in recognition. The beautiful woman's cheery attitude turned sour.

"Kagura," Kagome clipped. The two women glared at each other for a moment before Kagome turned her heel in tense silence.

"Rrrowwr, cat fight!" Miroku chirped in the background. A slap by his wife quickly followed.

**_And everybody knows that you're in trouble,_**

**_Everybody knows what you've been through,_**

**_From the bloody cross on top of cavalry,_**

**_To the beach of Malibu,_**

**_Everybody knows it's coming apart,_**

**_Take one last look at this sacred heart,_**

**_Before it blows,_**

**_And everybody knows…_**

The exchange between Kagome and Sesshomaru was quite obvious and people grew even more excited in their chairs than before—it was a very unsettling thing. The Kagura/Sesshomaru relationship had gone on too far with too much scandal on Kagura's part—it was always a story everyone knew and gossiped over. Everyone was on top of which man Kagura had slept with (if Sesshomaru knew their relationship was that popular, he would've been thoroughly mortified). Seeing Kagome tossed in the chaos would lead to even more disaster…

It might even mean that they would have nothing else to look forward to from Kagura. And as good as that would be for Sesshomaru Taisho, the thought was slightly disappointing.

The meal was finished and Kagome had approached the stage to thank everyone for attending. Sesshomaru nervously sat in his seat as he watched Kagome crack a few jokes and acknowledge most of the people who threw the event together. Once proper introductions were finished, it was free microphone time. Anyone could go up to share their views on the previous year or acknowledge another member of their business—when no one reached out to grab the mic (because all were waiting on Sesshomaru to do something, _anything _in fact), there was an odd silence. Kagura was busy eying some other man up, and Sesshomaru had just about enough. He stood and leisurely walked up to the stage.

"Sesshomaru!" she greeted with a grin. "At least someone is man enough to come up here! We usually have throngs of you people trying to get my golden mic—cat got your tongues or something?" A few uneasy chuckles filled the room. "My, we have a stuffy room tonight. Ah…um…Sesshomaru Taisho, everyone!"

Sesshomaru nodded at her and took the microphone as polite applause erupted from each table. Kagura beamed at him from her seat and waggled her fingers at him in her way of saying "Good Luck". He took his time observing her one last time. Her red lips were glossy in the dull light of the restaurant and her upper arms were pressed against her breasts in what she found was a pleasing manner. He frowned inwardly as dark thoughts eased their way into his mind as he recalled what that pretty face was capable of.

Those were the same breasts another man fondled. Many other men, in fact. It made Sesshomaru bitter. It was a serious blow to his ego—hell, he was damn near perfection and he knew it. For her to have the gall to sleep with other men when she graced his bed?

Unspeakable.

"Thank you," he said smoothly, averting his gaze from the woman in red to the woman in teal. "This year has been one of great achievements and unions. I would like to acknowledge my company for rising as high as it has this past year—it has been a pleasure directing you all." There was a pause where mandatory applause ensued. "There have been unions of good people as well. I'd like to acknowledge my friend Miroku and his wife Sango on an upcoming pregnancy." There were some hoots and Sesshomaru smiled. "When I was a child, I found marriage a very unstable situation two people throw themselves into—I was obviously incorrect. Sango and Miroku are happily together, and I believe they will stay that way…they have inspired me to do something to ensure my future happiness."

His eyes glanced about the room, and it seemed everyone was waiting with bated breath. He could see the message in each eye, "What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to ruin yourself?" Kagura was obviously ecstatic, however—he just implied marriage, didn't he?

…Ah, revenge is sweet. So very sweet.

"I would like to propose to a certain female out in this room," he smiled. Kagura stood up from where she was seated, a hand clasping her ample bosom. As everyone looked towards her, Sesshomaru glanced towards Kagome. "Kagome," he said simply with a smile, falling to one knee. "Marry me."

…

…

…

"W-What?" Kagome stuttered and very, _very_ confused (almost as confused as everyone else in the crowd). "Y-You were just g-gonna…we d-didn't plan...wha?"

"I know," he responded softly, massaging her hand, "but you are the only woman I've been closed to for years now. I'd rather marry a friend who loves me than someone I have no basic communication with. You will love me and I will love you—there is no lust in this relationship and I favor it that way."

Kagome smiled shyly (and she was never a very shy person). The whole room had heard his proposal and his words—and their shock overflowed the room in a wave. A roar of chatter began with tables whispering to each other about the turn of events and what was to come.

"Marry me, Kagome?" he repeated, pressing his lips against her palm. She smiled a little (and it was quite evil too) as her eyes caught Kagura's.

"Yes," she nodded, "I will marry you."

Relief flooded through his system and he embraced her tightly as he rose from his spot. Bountiful applause erupted from the audience—the man had finally gotten_ something _right! He had finally seen the light! Hallelujah!

...Odd thing that Kagome was his light.

Kagura's temper flared immediately and she screamed out her frustration. Sesshomaru smirked a little as he pulled away from his intended and slipped a gorgeous ring on her finger. A sweet kiss followed, and Kagura only screamed louder to deviate the two from their lip lock.

"WHY?" she screeched. "You go with this fucking _WHORE?"_

Kagome sighed as she took the microphone, "It's always drama, drama, drama with you, isn't it, Kagura?"

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said, his cheek pressing against hers to reach the microphone by her lips. "Everybody knows. Go home."

Kagome, at that moment, cued the band and they began playing a very catchy tune—the same one Kagome had sung when she woke up the first time beside a naked Sesshomaru.

"_**Everybody knows, everybody knows/ That's how it goes/ Everybody knows/ Oh everybody knows, everybody knows/ That's how it goes/ Everybody knows…**" _

Sesshomaru smiled as the crowd roared with hoots, whistles, screams, and applause as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Maybe his demons were still buried in his heart, but he had a very skillful woman as his intended. Those demons would erase over time…and he felt one from the pile lift from his blackened heart as Kagura stomped out of the room with a very embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

His smile only broadened as he joined Kagome in the last line, "_**Everybody knows…**" _

* * *

**Song Info: **_Everybody Knows_, Leonard Cohen (I think from Tower of Song). 

Now, I'm not referring to Leonard Cohen's version of his song. He was an exceptional song writer, but his voice isn't a really pretty thing (gravelly, actually). Rufus Wainwright (who you might all know from Shrek who sang Halleluiah) did a rendition on the recent 2007 (I think?) documentary _Leonard Cohen: I'm Your Man. _Out of the whole soundtrack, I am most won by this song. Wainwright shines through and makes you move to the beat with the witty words and his sexy voice.

The lyrics vaguely reminded me of a Kagura/Sesshomaru situation gone bad, so I added Kagome along on the ride. The song inspired me, and that's about it...I really didn't try to incorporate every stanza into the writing. Sorry if that's something you enjoy. I just find it a little tiring (three sentences, stanza, one sentence, stanza, finished fic!)

When she was drunk Kagome commented about people being full of shit. Sweeney Todd reference! Mwa ha!

Please alert me if you find any grammatical errors. They'll be changed immediately. Ah! I'll also be keeping this an "In-Progress" fic. I hate seeing fics that say "Complete" but they pop up every two weeks with another chapter. It's slightly annoying. Do you agree or no?

_Lilith-dono_


End file.
